An example of a conventionally-known liquid crystal display device is disclosed in Patent Document 1 below. The liquid crystal display device described in Patent Document 1 includes a liquid crystal panel and a display backlight unit that irradiates the liquid crystal panel with light. The display backlight unit includes a primary light source, a light guide plate for guiding primary light emitted by the primary light source, and a remote phosphor film containing a QD phosphor material which is excited by the primary light guided by the light guide plate to emit secondary light.